roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Advice about the game and my self intro
HI,my roblox name is benguy2211 and my other main account on this web is Bg221. my name is Ben and i think you need to read this article.hey its not judgment its just awesomeness. please comment was this or was it not usefull. ☀ before you start reading this I'm looking for followers on roblox so please go here and follow me! :D ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/155130174/profile I got some good advice for you.like scammer avoiding and gym strategy.Also stuff about the Elite 4 and strangers(red,green,black and purple entities). please feel free to add but don't destroy this. HOW TO IDENTIFY SCAMMERS/FREE LOADERS. 1.If he askes to use your pokemon tell him he is a scam.He will say yes or no.If he says yes you know he is a scammer.If he says he has on idea what a scammer is tell him it means noob.He will say yes or no.If he says yes he probably might not be scamming.If he corrects you and tells you what it means that there is a 90%chance that he is a scammer.If he says that he is not a noob ask him why he needs your pokemon in the first place. 2.He will trade you a code for a legendary for some of your Pokemon. If so believe me he is lying,a code like a legendary code is really rare.To know if there really are legendary codes please check the mystery gift section of the this website. link to mystery gift page.http://roblox-pokemon-project.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_Gift please keep up to date with codes. unexpired codes: Barney 3.Ask him why he needs your Pokemon.if he can't answer tell him to get lost.If he can give a good answer and the thing he wants has nothing to do with it example:he asked for celabi lv 70 to beat the fire gym) he is probably scamming you. ******To be mean and funny get lv 5 weddle to give to freeloaders/scammers.(Evil with a sense of humor).LOL JUST READ ON(I'm to lazy to think of a title but this is useful). some players may be annoying and ask for your stuff.to deal with them close the chat bar or type.. /mute to unmute/undo or if you find yourself muted type.. /unmute don't include the < and > GYM BATTLES. Gym 1 rock- train your starter to lv 20 Gym 2 water- weakness is electric.(this gym is hard) Gym 3 Electric- in the same city explore rout 11 for a chance to find diglett and its evolved form.those can be really useful. Gym 4-Grass-use fire type and/ or get ganger from lavender town in the pokemon tower.have 4 or more pokemon in your party 3 of them being genger with move destiny bond(get them to a high lv and use destiny bond to wipe out the opponent) (the move distant bout kills the opponent after you use it) Gym 5-posion- try the ganger method using around lv 50 pokemon. Gym-6 psychic- use dark types because they are immune to psychic(ganger method for the last 3)(lv50-60-70)? Gym 7 Fire- laprass? Gym 8- use under lv 85 pokemon to keep the boss form cloning you.try 5 lv 84 mew2 and a lv 84 ganger for the last. i beat the elite 4 using all lv 100 mega garchomp mew2 mega houndoom volcanora mega Gravaor Deoxus A (max ev and iv trained). there is a good strategy to beat the strangers get all lv 5 magicarp and a girantina-O with the move destiny bond. Use destiny bond and change pokemon to magicarp so the magicarp gets killed instead of girantina(the move destiny bond has to go second).repeat. when granting is your last pokemon use a revive on 1 of the magicarp and get girantina killed.you should win wth a lv 5 magicarp at 50% health. stranger list of where to find them. Black-herd to find purple-in the back of the hideout of gym 8 green-seaforam cave red- mysterious grotto,behind the battle tower. Sorry i can't be exact. Hope you found this useful.